1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angular adjustment mechanism, more particularly to an angular adjustment mechanism for use in an operation device such that the operation device can be adjusted in three-dimensional directions relative to a support base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, the use of PCs (personal computers) becomes longer and longer as days passed by, and a keyboard or mouse is generally used as an input device. Long term use of PC (personal computer) usually discomforts and fatigues a user's hands and muscles. In order to remedy the muscle strain or hand's fatigue of the computer operator, keyboard or mouse of present days are designed and constructed ergonomically to suit an individual needs.
However, the abovementioned keyboard or mouse is constructed generally as a stand-alone device, that is, the article is movable on a support surface but its structure is not designed ergonomically to fit an individual user or its angular position relative to an individual user is unable to be adjusted, thereby unable to satisfy the individual user of the computer set.